BIRTHDAY WISHES
by MightyMiaBoo
Summary: This fanfic was written around the Season 1 episode entitled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY.' The alternate/different ending in my story is what I would have liked to see happen between Michaela and Sully after their first kiss.
1. Loneliness & Longing

**Author's Note**: This fanfic was written around one of my favorite episodes of _Dr. Quinn_, entitled "Happy Birthday" (Season 1). My story doesn't exactly follow the episode, since I've inserted several of my own scenes, and the piece contains an expanded, slightly different ending from the one that appeared in the actual episode. This alternate ending is what I would have liked to see happen between Michaela and Sully after their first kiss. Hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_: **_I do not own the characters from "Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman," or any dialogue from the script for the episode that I've incorporated into my story. The rights to those characters, the script and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E._

**BIRTHDAY WISHES  
**

**by Mia**

Chapter 1: Loneliness & Longing

As she'd grown accustomed to doing since she'd moved to Colorado Springs, Michaela awoke shortly after sunrise, roused by the plaintive crowing of the rooster in the yard outside her rented homestead. She remained in bed for a few minutes in order to get her bearings and allow the final vestiges of sleep to fall away. It was the first week of February, and, as such, a deep winter chill hung in the air. The dying embers from the previous evening's fire were insufficient to heat up the interior of the homestead, making her a bit hesitant to leave the warm cocoon of her bed. As a sliver of dawn sunlight cut through the frigid air and shone through her window, she recalled her dreams from the night before, which were slowly beginning to fade away as she became more alert. Her face colored as she remembered a particularly pleasant dream, in which she had not been in her bed alone. Although many of the details were now somewhat foggy, she vividly recalled one particular aspect of the dream: That the person sharing her bed had been Sully, the mysterious "mountain man" who had become her friend and ally since she'd relocated to the frontier town just under a year ago. In her dream, they'd been snuggled-up together much like they had been on that rainy night a few weeks ago, when they'd sneaked onto Harding's land to prove that his mine was polluting the town's main stream. On that bone-chilling night, they'd had to huddle together (against Sully's protests) in order to use their combined body heat to avoid freezing to death. However, in Michaela's dream, though she and Sully had been similarly curled up against each other, they'd been sleeping together in her bed willingly and of their own volition, unforced by harsh weather or other extenuating circumstances. That realization caused her to blush all the way down to her toes. In spite of herself, her hand wandered to the pillow on the other side of her bed, and she felt an odd pang of loneliness when she again found it empty and cold.

Michaela had never experienced these types of dreams and feelings when she'd been in Boston, where she'd lived all her life before moving to Colorado Springs. Truth be told, she hadn't even felt this type of longing when she'd been engaged to David, her fiancé who had died in the war several years ago. She and David had undoubtedly been close, since they'd had a lot in common -- both being Boston doctors -- but their courtship and engagement had never caused the intense desire for closeness that Sully aroused in her. She quickly shook away her errant thoughts and silently chided herself. Perhaps the fact that Valentine's Day was less than two weeks away was causing her to think so illogically. After all, everywhere she went, it seemed as though the townsfolk were all abuzz about their plans to commemorate the day celebrating love and romance. It was enough to cause the thoughts of even a reasonable woman like herself to go slightly astray.

And, on top of that, it probably didn't help matters that her birthday was the day after Valentine's Day. The proximity of those two days had irked her ever since she'd been a débutante, old enough to attend the annual Valentine's Day Ball hosted each year by one of Boston's wealthiest and most prominent families. Every year, the boys (and then men) had overlooked Michaela-the-bookworm in favor of other young ladies that had attended finishing school instead of college and medical school. Her late father, Dr. Josef Quinn, and her eldest sister, Rebecca, had assured her that she was beautiful and that any young man would be lucky to have her. But it had seemed as though her male counterparts had preferred ladies who spent their every waking moment focusing on perfecting their physical appearance rather than on expanding their minds. So every year, the morning after the Valentine's Day Ball, Michaela would awaken to yet another birthday, feeling herself slipping closer and closer towards spinsterhood. That had changed for a short while during her engagement to David, but then the war had taken him away from her permanently.

Strangely though, she found her mind drifting back to Sully rather than David now. Whenever she allowed her thoughts to roam freely instead of tightly controlling them, it was always Sully that came to mind. With his fathomless blue eyes that seemed to see right into her soul. And then there was his broad, rugged chest, which she'd seen unclothed for the first time when they'd gone to collect water samples on Harding's land. The memory caused a frisson of yearning to run through Michaela's body. She knew that she was being silly: Although Sully had been a great friend, always there when she or the children needed him, he'd given her absolutely no indication that he felt anything more than friendship towards her. Well, except for that one time when she'd broken her wrist on their expedition to Harding's mine, and she'd needed Sully to button up the blouse that she'd laid out to dry in the sun a few hours prior. Then, the look in his eyes had been so intense that she'd feared that she would melt into a puddle at his feet. She sternly reminded herself to be realistic -- after all, she'd been in her underclothes, and his reaction was probably typical of the way any man would react in the presence of a woman in such a state of undress. It didn't mean anything significant. The fact remained that Sully seemed to be very much a loner who preferred his own company to hers or anyone else's, for that matter. She abruptly rose from her bed, determined to dismiss her idle musings and get started with her day.

* * *

A few hours later, after the morning chores had been completed, Michaela sat with Colleen and Brian, leafing through a catalog from Loren Bray's Mercantile. She heard the sound of an approaching wagon, and looked up to see Matthew pulling up to the homestead, hours before she expected him back. He lifted a large box from the back of the wagon, excitedly ran up the front steps, and deposited it in front of a puzzled Michaela. They soon learned that the box and its contents were from Michaela's mother, Elizabeth Quinn, in Boston. She had sent the package to Michaela in honor of her thirty-fifth birthday, a fact that Dr. Mike had deliberately kept secret from her children and the rest of the town. Apparently, her mother had decided that this birthday constituted the definitive end of Michaela's chances of ever getting married, and she had therefore sent her youngest daughter some fine china from her Hope Chest in case she might find some use for it. The children eagerly opened the box, but inside, everything but one small teacup was broken. To Michaela, that signified the broken state of her love life, or, more accurately, the lack thereof. Her mind drifted back to the previous night's dreams and her reflections earlier that morning, and suddenly, a wave of loneliness overcame her. Not wanting to cry in front of the children, she ran out of the homestead before letting the tears flow freely.

She was tired of being alone. Of course, as little Brian correctly pointed out, she wasn't alone in the literal sense. She lived with the Cooper children, and they'd grown to love one another over time after their mother Charlotte had died and left them in Michaela's care. But the children were too young for her to explain to them that what she craved was a different kind of companionship: The kind a woman got from the man she loved. It was at times like this that she desperately wished that she had another woman to confide in. Even if her mother had been close by, Michaela could never have discussed this with her. Elizabeth Quinn would doubtless see it as an opportunity to say "I told you so," since, in her opinion, Michaela's foolhardy choice to become a doctor was the cause of her failure to find a husband. Rebecca, whom Michaela adored, was also far away in Boston; and, in any event, Rebecca had been out of the house and married with her own children by the time Michaela had become old enough to seek advice on courting. And as for the ladies of Colorado Springs, she liked Olive, Grace and Emily well enough, but she didn't yet feel close enough to them to share her deepest feelings and insecurities. With a sad sigh of resignation, she hugged Brian to her and allowed the unconditional love of her little boy to banish her feelings of solitude for the time being.

* * *

Across town, Sully was having his own, similar struggles. With each passing day, he'd grown to care more and more about Michaela and the Cooper children. To be honest, his feelings for Dr. Mike had gone beyond mere friendship some time ago. At first, he'd tried to ignore his emotions, then to deny them, and finally, to fight them, but his efforts had all been fruitless. When he lay in his lean-to at night, alone with his thoughts, it was Michaela's face that he pictured, her voice and her laugh that rang in his ears. It was only in slumber that he allowed his thoughts of her to go further. His dreams were always about Michaela; the way her lips would feel against his, the way she would touch his bare skin, and the way her gorgeous, long brown hair would frame her face as he held her close. At times, these dreams were so intense that they would awaken him, causing more frustrated, sleepless nights than he cared to recall. It was always unsettling to emerge from the visions of Michaela that came to him in sleep, and to awaken to the isolation and cold, hard earth of his meager shelter in the woods. He'd tried to quell his growing affection for Dr. Mike by telling himself that it was disloyal to the memory of his late wife, Abigail, but he knew that guilt was a useless weapon against the dictates of the heart.

His increasing proximity to Michaela and the children hadn't helped matters, and, in fact, had only served to bring them closer together and deepen his feelings for Dr. Mike. As Sully sat down in his lean-to on a crisp, early-February evening to eat yet another dinner-for-one, he ruminated over his recent encounters with the lady doctor. For example, there had been the time when they'd made the treacherous trek up to Harding's mine to collect water samples, to prove that his operation was polluting the town's major water supply. They'd been trying to scale a small cliff when Michaela had fallen and broken her wrist. Even now, remembering her cries of agony tugged at his heartstrings. With only the use of her left arm, the fiercely independent lady doctor had been forced to rely on him for certain basic tasks, and that had changed the dynamic between them. He'd never forget when she'd let him brush her beautiful, long brown hair. Although they'd been fully dressed and had barely touched, the experience had been unexpectedly intimate. As he'd run the brush through her silky tresses, he'd allowed his mind to drift into the future, picturing himself performing the same task in their bedroom. The air between them had been so charged that he'd known she'd been having similar thoughts. Then, the next day, when she'd asked him to help her button her shirt, the experience had been sheer torture. Not that he'd minded seeing her in her camisole, which had revealed much more than it had concealed. But he'd had to summon every ounce of his self-control in order to do up the buttons, instead of giving into his clamoring instincts to _un_do them and reveal more of her desirable body to his ardent gaze. He'd had to grit his teeth to keep his hands from shaking as he'd helped her get dressed.

It was at that point that he'd also realized just how innocent Dr. Mike had been (and still was) about romantic matters between men and women. He'd done little to conceal his desire as he'd stared intently into her eyes while fastening the buttons of her blouse. She'd known exactly what he'd been thinking, and her answering gaze had held a clear element of fear and uncertainty, together with a great deal of feminine longing, which had touched him to the core. Sully had heard around town that Michaela had had a fiancé back in Boston who'd fallen victim to the war several years ago. Nevertheless, it'd been clear to Sully that day on Harding's land that she'd possessed precious little knowledge about what happened between lovers behind closed doors. And he fervently hoped that someday, he'd be the one lucky enough to teach her everything that she needed to know.

Sully continued his trip down memory lane, recalling what had happened later that stormy, freezing night, with a sheepish smile. It had been difficult enough to keep his hands in check while helping Michaela get dressed, but having to snuggle up behind her for warmth while they'd slept in the makeshift lean-to, had pushed the limits of his willpower to the brink. Even now, he still cringed when he remembered how close he'd come to embarrassing himself like a randy schoolboy. As he'd lain behind her curvaceous body, he'd tried every means in the book to distract himself from how wonderful her posterior had felt against him, even through their clothing. He'd mentally mapped the locations of his traps; inventoried his supply of skins and calculated how much they would sell for; and counted sheep, deer, elk, and any other animal he could think of until he'd been blue in the face. But it had seemed as though nothing would do the trick. He'd had to ease his hips away from her as he'd fought to get himself under control. Dr. Mike may have lacked practical experience in intimate matters, but she was, after all, a doctor, and Sully was sure that if he hadn't changed position, she would've been able to feel the unmistakable evidence of his body's reaction to her. Recounting the casualties that he'd witnessed during the war had finally succeeded in dampening his ardor, and he'd threaded his fingers through hers, allowing her closeness to chase away his demons.

Of course, the question that remained was what to do about his feelings. That, perhaps, was the most terrifying issue of all. There were times when he felt like just whisking Michaela off somewhere and kissing her senseless; and other times where he was literally paralyzed by fear when he was near her, afraid of what the future might hold for their relationship. His intuition told him that she was a woman of strong moral character who didn't easily share her affections, and that she would expect some kind of commitment from him if she reciprocated his romantic overtures. But Sully wasn't sure that he was ready to make those types of promises. The last time he'd promised to share his life with someone, it had been at his wedding to Abigail, and that had ended with the deaths of both her and their newborn baby girl, Hannah. He was afraid of a similarly dire outcome if he pursued a romantic relationship with Michaela. It was easier to remain alone, as he had been, never having to depend on anyone or having anyone depend on him. That way, neither they nor he would be hurt when he inevitably disappointed them. It made for a lonely existence, but he tried to convince himself that he was happier that way.

Naturally, all such arguments tended to go out the window the minute he laid eyes on Michaela. Every time he looked into her unique, bi-colored eyes or saw her smile, he knew that she had to be a part of his life. Even though it had taken the men of the town a while to warm up to the idea of a woman doctor, Sully had no doubt that they would all jump at the chance to be with Michaela if she showed any one of them even the slightest bit of encouragement. A woman as stunning as Dr. Mike -- not to mention compassionate and talented -- wouldn't remain single for long, whether she was a doctor or not. Frankly, the thought of her in another man's embrace made Sully sick to his stomach, and his dinner congealed in this throat. He knew it was irrational and unfair to expect her to remain alone indefinitely while he sorted out his confusing feelings, but he couldn't help it. Having lost his appetite, he gave up all hope of finishing his dinner and decided to call it an evening. He knew that sleep would be long in coming tonight, as he would likely be haunted not only by thoughts of Michaela, but also by his own concerns about losing her forever if he waited too long to let her know his true feelings.

[END OF CHAPTER 1. GO TO CHAPTER 2.]


	2. Prospects & Propositions

**Birthday Wishes**

Chapter 2: Prospects & Propositions

A few days later, Sully was at Robert E.'s blacksmith shop getting his knife sharpened, when he noticed the Cooper children walking towards him with purposeful strides. His heart seized a bit in his chest at the expectant look in their eyes, knowing that whatever was on their minds involved Michaela. Since Miss Olive's Hurdy Gurdy dance last week, he'd tried to keep to himself because he found that the more he was around Dr. Mike, the harder it was not to just take her in his arms and promise himself to her forever. He figured that it was safer to put some physical and emotional distance between himself and the lady doctor before he said something he wasn't ready for. Of course, if he were honest with himself, he'd admit that staying away from her had been a miserable undertaking, and that he'd actually missed her terribly. So deep down, he was looking forward to hearing the kids' news about their adoptive mother, even though he realized that it would undermine his efforts at giving himself some space.

Brian -- who couldn't keep a secret any more than a sieve could hold water -- let slip that Dr. Mike's 35th birthday was coming up soon. The little boy idolized Sully and considered him a role model and replacement for his real father, Ethan Cooper, who'd run off several years back.

"So, why don't ya marry our ma and be our pa?" Brian blithely suggested, oblivious to the significance of his words.

Sully's face drained of color and he broke out in a cold sweat. "Brian, it's not sumthin' ya just do," he stammered. "These things take time." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the mischievous smile on Robert E.'s face; the blacksmith was clearly enjoying seeing Sully squirm.

Truth be told, Sully was so thrown by Brian's "request" that he only half-heard the rest of conversation. But he was able to gather that Michaela's mother had sent her some stuff from her Hope Chest (a revelation that caused even more anxiety on Sully's part); and that the kids were planning a surprise party for Dr. Mike. The mountain man wasn't sure that the doctor would welcome such a celebration, but he wisely held his tongue, not wanting to put a damper on the youngsters' enthusiasm. Despite his siblings' efforts to shut him up, Brian urged Sully to attend Dr. Mike's birthday party so they could dance with each other. Sully saw the hopeful looks in the children's eyes, and felt like the walls were closing in on him. He panicked, feeling like he couldn't breathe. He knew he was being a coward, but he couldn't help himself; he just had to get away. He made some curt, noncommittal excuse, and practically ran for the hills.

When he got back to the welcome solitude of his lean-to, Sully pondered his earlier discussion with Matthew, Brian and Colleen. Honestly, there was no logical reason why that conversation should have scared him so much. But the children's innocent revelations had unknowingly hit a nerve regarding the nature of his relationship with Dr. Mike. Of course, he couldn't discuss any of this with Michaela; indeed, just the thought of broaching the subject with her filled him with a keen sense of dread. Firstly, there was no guarantee that she'd even return his feelings if he did confess them to her. There had been a few moments when he'd caught her surreptitiously glancing at him with something more than friendly affection in her eyes. But she'd always backed away from any contact or conversation that could be construed as the least bit amorous. After all, it was undeniable that in many ways, they were polar opposites, from backgrounds that couldn't have been more different. So he feared that even if she did feel the strong connection between them, she might think that they didn't have enough in common to consider a courtship with him.

Secondly, even if Michaela did share his feelings, Sully was sure that her expectations regarding a long-term commitment would be similar to the kids'. Her timetable would obviously be more realistic than Brian's, but Sully had no doubt that once he declared his affections, both she and the other folks of Colorado Springs would assume that a formal engagement and wedding wouldn't be far behind. In his eyes, his last attempt at marriage had been nothing short of an abject failure, ending in the death of his wife and baby daughter. He didn't think that he was ready to re-take that path anytime soon.

The weight of all these perceived expectations weighed heavily on Sully. To be certain, he envisioned Dr. Mike being a permanent part of his life. But he was a man accustomed to doing what he wanted, when he wanted, on his own terms, without having to answer to anyone else. So he bristled at the thought of marching to the beat of anyone else's drum when it came to how quickly his relationship with the lady doctor would progress. At the same time, he thought of the old adage, "He who hesitates is lost." The fear of losing Michaela if he waited too long gnawed at his insides like a dull ache, one that became more agonizing as time went on. Whatever decision he ultimately reached regarding his affection for her, he had a feeling that he'd have to act soon, or risking losing both their friendship and the potential for something more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michaela's medical practice had kept her so busy that she'd had very little time to think about the status of her love life. Harry Barton had fallen ill and then died of septicemia caused by Jake's un-sterilized barber's razor. Caring for Mr. Barton, along with her normal daily roster of patients, had occupied her every waking moment and left her physically and emotionally drained. As she lay in bed on the night after Mr. Barton's funeral, she wished that she had someone to lean on, someone to support her during these trying times. There were the kids, of course, but she didn't want to impose her worries on them, and, in any event, Colleen and Brian were still too young to comprehend most of what she was going through. It was at times like these that she really missed her father; although, truthfully, not even he could have completely filled the void in her life. Certainly, he would have understood things from a medical standpoint, and been able to commiserate with her as a parent and fellow physician. But she needed more than that: What she needed was someone to love and share her life with. However, from the looks of things, it seemed as though she'd be spending Valentine's Day, her impending birthday -- and, at the rate she was going, the rest of her natural life -- _alone_.

This depressing outlook made Michaela's heart drop. She'd always been of the firm belief that if one was not content with something in one's life, one should go about changing it. But, in this case, she felt powerless to do anything to change her status as an unmarried woman. It was simply not proper for a lady to make any romantic overtures to a man. And even if she could have done so, the prospects for a suitable spouse were quite slim in Colorado Springs. All but one man, of course: Byron Sully. Just thinking of his name made her heart flutter. But he'd never given her any definite signs that he had any romantic interest in her, and, come to think of it, she hadn't seen him around much lately. She briefly wondered if she'd done anything to drive him away, but quickly dismissed the thought. The last time they'd spoken had been on the night of Olive's Hurdy Gurdy, when she'd assisted him in helping Cloud Dancing escape from the nefarious General Custer. That night, Sully had admiringly told Michaela that she'd had the "courage of a warrior." So clearly, he wasn't upset with her, but he wasn't making any affectionate declarations either.

* * *

While Sully seemed oddly unaware of Michaela's status as a single woman, everyone else seemed to be doggedly focused on it. It started with the children, several days before her birthday. One morning, as they were about to set off on their daily trip into town, the kids began suggesting that Dr. Mike "socialize" more with men, an idea that they'd never raised before. She tried to brush their comments off nonchalantly, as though she rarely entertained the idea of courting. If only they knew how much it was really on her mind, especially during those quiet moments at night before bed, when she didn't have work or the daily hustle and bustle to keep her occupied.

Then, when they came into town, she noticed people acting strangely. Grace and Emily looked like the proverbial cats who'd caught the canary, exchanging meaningful looks whenever Michaela was in the presence of an unmarried man. And even Colleen was being unusually secretive. Apparently, she'd bought a book of some sort at the General Store, and hadn't put it down since. All of Michaela's attempts to discern the subject matter of this riveting tome were met with stony evasiveness. Given Colleen's recent insistence on finding her new mother a beau, Michaela could only imagine what her reading material was about.

The townsfolk's odd behavior wasn't just limited to the women. Although at first, the men of Colorado Springs (except Sully, of course) had been resistant to the idea of a woman doctor, Michaela believed that, over time, they'd progressed to from initial derision to grudging respect and acceptance. She would even hazard a guess that at least one or two of them thought of her has a friend. Yet, today at the Mercantile, Loren Bray could barely look her in the eye. While the shopkeeper was normally curmudgeonly at best, his grumpy exterior usually belied a soft heart and fatherly disposition that she'd grown to value a great deal. But now, he was inordinately jumpy, flinching like he'd been stung when she unintentionally touched his hand when paying him for some supplies he'd ordered for her. And then there was Hank, owner of the local saloon. While he'd never been shy about his appreciation for her feminine attributes, there was something different about the way he looked at her now. He wasn't merely admiring from afar; rather, he looked like he was actually _picturing_ himself with her. Michaela shuddered at the thought. She wondered whether she'd done anything to give Hank the wrong idea, but she could come up with nothing. In fact, she'd barely seen or spoken to him in recent weeks.

Michaela was mortified by all the attention to her love life. She'd always been intensely private about her personal matters, and the thought of everyone calling her an "old maid" made her want to curl up and disappear. She resolved to put a stop to the townspeople's meddling if it didn't end soon.

* * *

Michaela and Sully didn't cross paths until a day or so later, when they bumped into each other outside the Clinic. To be frank, he had no real reason to be in town, except to hang around in case he should see the object of his affection. Of course, he'd never admit this to himself, much less her.

"Sorry to hear 'bout Harry Barton," he said in greeting. "I didn't know him real' well, but, from what I've heard, he was a good man. His family must be takin' this pretty hard."

"Yes, they're absolutely devastated. Especially because his death could have been so easily prevented," she replied, her voice cracking a little.

"Was it really Jake's razor that made Harry so sick?"

"Yes, it was. Mr. Barton died of blood poisoning because he was cut by Jake's un-sterilized razor." Her brow was furrowed with consternation. "Sully, I know you don't come into town very much, but if you ever find occasion to go to Jake's for a shave, please promise me that you'll make sure he washes that razor in carbolic acid beforehand. I dropped a bottle of the disinfectant off at the barbershop after the funeral."

Michaela's gentle warning touched Sully deeply, and he hoped her concern was prompted by the fact that she couldn't bear to contemplate her life without him, just as he was unable to think of his future without her in it.

"How 'bout you, Dr. Mike; are ya doin' okay?" They both knew that his question was about much more than Harry's death.

"It's been a long few days, but I'm fine. Just a bit tired." That was quite an understatement, if her appearance was anything to go by. She looked downright exhausted, and there was a hint of sadness in her eyes that hadn't been there the last time Sully had seen her.

Michaela's loaded reply hung between them for a few moments of awkward silence. Sully stared intently into her eyes, willing her to confide in him and trying to communicate his feelings without the words he was still not ready to say. Uneasy under his piercing gaze, she gnawed on her lower lip, a habit that he found endearing and surprisingly sensual. He got the sudden urge to kiss the slight indentation on her lower lip where she'd worried the delicate skin with her teeth. He quickly squelched the impulse. She'd clearly been through a harrowing few days, and the last thing she needed was to feel like he was taking advantage of the situation.

"Well, just lemme know if ya need anything," he finished weakly, as he turned to leave.

"I will," she replied softly.

Sully noticed something akin to a brief flash of disappointment cross Dr. Mike's face, but he didn't quite know what to do to remedy it. So instead, he retreated to the comforting seclusion of the woods, which he'd grown to rely on when things got uncomfortable.

* * *

A few days later, it seemed as though Sully's worst nightmare might come to pass sooner than he'd feared.

Although he wasn't what one would consider a regular church attendee, he'd taken to stopping by the meadow outside the chapel every Sunday after the service to chat with Dr. Mike and the kids. He'd often end up joining them for their weekly after-church picnic in the meadow, and had come to look forward to Sundays just for the opportunity to spend time with the lady doctor and her adopted family.

However, this week, it seemed as though fate had other plans. As soon as Dr. Mike and the children exited the chapel, Reverend Johnson walked deliberately towards her and asked her to accompany him on a buggy ride. From the knowing looks on the kids' faces, it was clear that they had something to do with the clergyman's invitation. Sully felt his blood run cold. His first instinct was to step in and somehow derail the Reverend's opportunity to spend time alone with Michaela. But Sully stopped himself -- there was no way that he could interrupt their outing without revealing his feelings for the lady doctor. So instead, he offered to take the children on their picnic in Dr. Mike's place, although it was really the last thing he wanted to do. He felt a bit queasy as he watched Michaela and the Reverend get into the surrey and ride away into the woods, and he wondered how he'd be able to eat anything at all, with his stomach doing somersaults the way it was.

As it turned out, Sully could barely tell you what dishes were served at their picnic. Colleen was an excellent cook, but, to be quite honest, what little food he ate tasted like cardboard in this mouth. What's more, he was barely able to keep up with the children's conversation as they consumed their meal, because he was completely preoccupied with thoughts of the Reverend off alone with Dr. Mike. As he wondered where they were and what they were talking about, the jealousy ate at him, and his head began to pound.

The prospect of losing Michaela was suddenly very real, and it cut Sully more deeply than he ever could have imagined. Long after he'd seen the kids back to the homestead and returned to his lean-to a few miles away, he lay contemplating the starry sky overhead, and, for the first time in a long time, he felt truly alone. He spent the rest of the night in a fitful sleep, troubled by dreams of his life without the lady that he'd grown to care so deeply about in spite of himself.

* * *

In her neck of the woods, Michaela was no less uncomfortable on her buggy ride with the Reverend. It wasn't that she found his company unpleasant, _per se_. Unlike Hank, Jake and their cohorts, the Reverend was always a gentleman, and she found him fairly easy to talk to about innocuous subjects, which she supposed was a good trait in a clergyman. But she'd never thought of him as a suitor. When he confessed his desire to "go forth and multiply," she couldn't help but squirm. The prospect of "procreating" with the Reverend made her feel slightly nauseous, and not merely because of her inexperience in intimate matters. At least when she'd been engaged to David, she'd found his kisses quite pleasant, although they'd never caused her heart to race like the women in those love poems and romance novels that her female college classmates had devoured in their spare time. But the thought of being close to the Reverend made her feel indifferent at best; and, to be completely honest, she found the idea somewhat distasteful. Nonetheless, she supposed that at her age, she didn't have the luxury of time to wait for a life partner who stirred her deeply on all levels.

Of course, in the back of her mind, she suspected that such a man already existed, in the form of Byron Sully. She found her mind drifting to the mysterious mountain man as the Reverend continued to prattle on about his plans for marriage and children. Michaela sighed inwardly, wondering how she'd gotten herself into such a pickle, suffering through an awkward courtship with one man while wishing that another would give her some clear sign of his affections. She blinked her unsettling thoughts away, and adopted a polite but reserved countenance. She was determined to endure the remainder of her afternoon with the Reverend, while making it clear to him that she had no desire to repeat their embarrassing date.

[END OF CHAPTER 2. CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3.]


	3. Angst & Anticipation

**Birthday Wishes  
**

Chapter 3: Angst & Anticipation

Sully had heard people talk about the "Green-Eyed Monster" and such, but, for the most part, he'd never really understood what true jealousy felt like until he'd watched Dr. Mike go off on that buggy ride with the Reverend. Completely at a loss as to how to deal with his uncomfortable emotions, the next morning, he found himself wandering around town somewhat aimlessly, groggy from lack of sleep, trying to find a birthday present for Michaela. He ambled into the Mercantile and spotted a pretty evening dress that would fit her attractive figure perfectly. He pictured her in the off-the-shoulder gown, which would show off her graceful neck, the smooth skin of her shoulders, and just a hint of her cleavage. His pulse quickened at the thought. Hoping to bring himself back to reality, he looked at the price tag of the dress and quickly abandoned the idea of buying it for her, since it was way more than he could afford.

He was so crestfallen that he almost didn't notice Michaela entering the General Store just has he was leaving.

"Hello, Sully," she greeted shyly.

"How was your _buggy_ ride yesterday?" he bit out sharply, before he could hold his tongue.

The bitterness in his tone did not escape her, and she wondered hopefully if it was due to jealousy. Sully couldn't possibly be jealous of the Reverend's clumsy attempt at courting her, could he? Of course, she couldn't tell Sully that she would much rather have spent that time alone with him, so instead, she focused on the kids, a relatively safe subject that they both had an common. She thanked him for taking care of the children during her outing with the Reverend.

"Well, ya know I like spendin' time with 'em," he responded meaningfully, his piercing gaze telling her that he was referring to more than the children.

Michaela dropped her eyes in response to his intense look. Needing to fill the loaded silence with conversation, she mentioned that Brian had taught Pup a new trick that he'd like to show Sully, half-hoping that the mountain man would see her comment for the feeble pretext that it was. It was obvious from in the look in her eyes that she'd missed him, and that she was merely searching for a reason to spend time with him, even if it meant doing so because of the kids.

But, once again, fate snatched the moment away from them. Sully was just about to respond to the invitation in Dr. Mike's eyes when they were called away to attend to Jake, who'd managed to give himself an acute case of alcohol poisoning.

* * *

The following twenty-four hours had been stressful ones, as they'd kept vigil at Jake's side, first to make sure that he didn't slip into a fatal coma, and then, to help him through the inevitable _delirium tremens_. The strain had been etched all over Dr. Mike's face, and Sully was glad that he'd been there to support her during that difficult period. For her part, Michaela was grateful that Sully had been there for her to lean on, and, on several occasions, it had crossed her mind how right it had felt to have him by her side. Thankfully, the ensuing days had been much too busy for her to dedicate much time to pondering personal matters.

Though the worst was now over and Jake looked like he was going to pull through, Sully still remained outside the clinic, at-the-ready in case Dr. Mike needed his help. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Matthew approach him.

"Listen, about what Brian said ... that stuff about bein' our pa ...," Matthew hesitantly began.

After the emotionally exhausting few days he'd had, Sully wasn't sure that he had the wherewithal to deal with this conversation now. He interrupted Matthew before the boy could finish his thought.

"I know Brian misses his pa," Sully groused. "But I gotta be able to make up my own mind about things."

"Well, ya could come to the party at least?" Matthew asked, as if it were the simplest request in the world. If only he knew!

"I don't know yet," the mountain man answered evasively.

"Sully, I thought you and Dr. Mike were friends. _Best_ friends. I know I'd want my best friend to come to my birthday party."

"Matthew, it's a little more complicated than that."

"No it isn't," the young man insisted. "All I'm saying is, if ya wait too long, she's liable to find a new best friend." With those foreboding words, the eldest Cooper sibling turned and left Sully to his thoughts.

Sully marveled at Matthew's innocent wisdom. Just like that, the boy's comment had hit on his biggest fears and insecurities about his relationship with Michaela.

* * *

After the day he'd had, Sully felt the need to escape to the solitude of the woods, where he always went to clear his head. Against Michaela's advice, Jake had left the Clinic, and it appeared that she had everything else under control, so Sully figured that it was okay for him to head home. Maybe some time alone to think would give him some perspective on things.

To that end, he left the Clinic and walked across the dusty, bustling street to the Livery to pick up his horse. Just as he was about to ride off toward the forest, he got the sudden urge to look in the direction of the Clinic, and saw Hank and Michaela, chatting. Although the barkeep wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person, his talking to Dr. Mike wouldn't normally trouble Sully too much, except that this time, something seemed different about their conversation. Sully could recognize Hank's body language from a mile away: His possessive, predatory stance was one that a man took when he was attracted to a woman, and the saloon-owner's tilted head and sly grin indicated a more-than-platonic interest in the lady doctor. Sully's fists clenched at his sides, his jaw set so hard that he was surprised he didn't break any teeth.

Matthew's insightful advice, coupled with seeing Hank hovering over Dr. Mike like a hunting hawk, finally spurred Sully into action. He needed to come up with a plan to let Michaela know how he felt once and for all, before it was too late.

* * *

As the wheels turned in Sully's head, he began to come up with ideas for letting Michaela know how much he'd grown to care for her. Since he couldn't afford to buy her the kind of gift he thought she deserved, he decided to make her one. She seemed like the type of woman who would appreciate a gift that he'd taken the time and care to create with his own two hands, as opposed to a little trinket that he'd picked up from a store shelf.

Once Dr. Mike had gotten her bearings in Colorado Springs and come to feel more at home there, she'd started traveling further away from town to make house calls to people in the surrounding areas, who were often too ill to come to the Clinic or unwilling to leave their homes and families to journey into town for medical care. Many of these folks were so out-of-touch with the outside world that they weren't even aware that there was a doctor in town; and, in fact, several of them had never laid eyes on a doctor before in their lives, much less a female physician. However, once they got over their initial shock at seeing a woman doctor, most of them were very grateful for Michaela's help. She also paid frequent visits to the nearby Cheyenne village to tend to their sick, since the restrictive laws at the time did not allow them to leave their reservation in a number greater than two to travel into town. Her medical bag, which she seemingly kept glued to her hand, was fine for minor emergencies and basic medical needs. But, on several occasions when Sully had accompanied her on trips away from the Clinic for her to perform surgeries or other complex procedures, he'd noticed her struggling to pack her sophisticated instruments and medicines. He'd even overheard her wishing out loud that she could find an easier way to load up and organize her medical supplies when she had to make house calls.

With this in mind, Sully decided to make her a saddlebag with slots for her instruments and interior pouches for her pills and bottles of liquid items. He'd also engrave it with her name, which he thought would be a nice touch and make the gift more personal. Michaela's birthday was only three days away, so that didn't give him much time. He quickly set about gathering the hide and other things that he would need to make the saddlebag, smiling to himself as he pictured the look on her face when he gave her the present.

* * *

The sun had just broken over the horizon on the morning of February 14th, when Michaela awoke from a restless sleep that had once again been filled with dreams of Sully. As the cobwebs of slumber began to clear, she got an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized what day it was: Valentine's Day. She was almost loath to get out of bed and face the day, knowing that she'd suffer through most of it being repeatedly reminded of the fact that she had no one special to share it with. After procrastinating for a while, she realized that there was no point in postponing the inevitable. So she silently rose from bed so as not to wake the children, and looked out of the window, only to witness one of the most picturesque days that she'd ever seen. Although the sun had risen only about an hour earlier, it was already shining brightly, and the surrounding sky was a clear, gorgeous blue that reminded her of Sully's fathomless azure eyes. She cracked open the window and breathed in the fresh morning air, and was pleasantly surprised to find it unseasonably balmy. All in all, it was shaping up to be the perfect day for couples in love to share together, taking romantic strolls, picnicking in the woods, and exchanging gifts under the aptly-named "Kissing Tree" just outside of town.

It was such a pity that she wouldn't be commemorating the day with any of these enjoyable activities. The truth was that she'd be lucky if any of her patients even remembered to wish her happy Valentine's Day. She huffed in frustration, remembering her disastrous meeting with Hank for coffee a couple of days ago. Honestly, he had to be the most obnoxious, disrespectful and misogynistic man alive! He'd actually had the gall to question her femininity because she'd never been intimate with a man! (How had he guessed that, anyway?) If he was her best prospect for ending her unattached status, then she'd gladly remain alone. Her thoughts drifted to Sully and she wondered was he was doing today. Probably what he always seemed to do: Go off to parts unknown to be by himself, far away from her and the rest of civilization. She'd never been much of a social butterfly herself, but even she marveled at his apparent aversion to human contact. Well, he seemed content to let things go on as they were, so, unless the perfect husband suddenly rode into Colorado Springs, Michaela figured that she'd better get used to the idea of celebrating special occasions without the benefit of male companionship.

Things didn't improve when she ventured into town around midday to see to the Clinic. Precisely as she'd predicted, it seemed as though everywhere she turned, she was surrounded by besotted couples affectionately enjoying the day. Even Matthew got caught up in the spirit of things, presenting a rose to Ingrid, the Swedish immigrant girl on whom he'd been nursing a bit of a crush for some time now. Michaela sighed dispiritedly as she gazed out of the examination room window and spotted Bobby and Jennifer, the young newlyweds, giving each other an adoring peck as they headed over to Grace's Café for lunch. Dr. Mike felt like she was sticking out like a sore thumb, the only woman of marriageable age who was apparently _not_ celebrating Valentine's Day. And, to make matters worse, she could feel the townsfolk whispering about her, no doubt concerning her courting habits, or, more accurately, the lack thereof. The tinkling of the Clinic doorbell startled her out of her thoughts, signaling the arrival of her first afternoon patient. She was glad that she'd had the foresight to schedule back-to-back appointments this afternoon. After all, the more she kept busy, the less time she'd have to think about her marital status and her powerlessness to change it.

* * *

Contrary to appearances, Sully was also keenly aware that it was Valentine's Day. However, unlike Michaela, he had nothing compelling him to go into town, so he deliberately avoided it, correctly guessing that it would be a hotbed of love-struck townsfolk today. He didn't need any more reminding of the _in limbo_ status of his relationship with the lady doctor, or the inquisitive stares of the town ladies every time he was within 100 feet of her. Instead, he headed out to the reservation to visit Cloud Dancing, hoping to convince him to go hunting. Although the mountain man's Cheyenne brother was hopelessly in love with Snow Bird, his wife of many years, the Indian tribes generally didn't celebrate the White Man's holidays, so a trip to the reservation would provide a welcome respite from the Valentine's Day furor.

As they sat in Cloud Dancing's tepee chatting with some of the other braves, their conversation came around to the subject of horses. With a raised eyebrow, Cloud Dancing slyly commented that Sully had come a long way from the days when his fear of horses had kept him from riding, knowing that the mountain man wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. As expected, Sully rose to the occasion and proposed a race, so they could see just how much his equestrian skills had improved. They chose a three-mile loop that would run through the verdant, low-lying hills, and which would end with a quarter-mile sprint over a level field to the designated finish line. In the blink of an eye, they were off, and the raucous cheers of the Indian braves quickly faded into the background.

They rode their horses past the spot where Sully had taken Michaela to meet Cloud Dancing when she'd been sick with influenza, and Sully couldn't helping thinking about her. Her birthday present was virtually finished; he'd left the saddlebag out in the sunlight so that the freshly tanned hide would have time to dry well before tomorrow. He still had no idea how he was actually going to give her the gift. As various scenarios ran through his mind, he unknowingly pressed his heels into the horse's side, and it responded by galloping with even greater speed. As they rode into the field and headed towards the end of the course, Sully was leading by half-a-length, and he widened his lead until he crossed the finish line comfortably ahead of his Cheyenne brother.

"Good race," Sully said, slightly out of breath from their energetic ride.

"Nah, I couldn't have beaten you today," conceded Cloud Dancing.

"It's a fast pony ... you picked 'im."

"It's not the pony; what are _you _running from?" the Indian perceptively inquired.

"Nuthin'," Sully replied, already knowing that his shot at a little white lie would fail miserably. He could never get anything past his Cheyenne friend.

"Woman troubles," Cloud Dancing correctly concluded.

"Spirits tell ya that?" the mountain main asked sardonically, attempting to steer the conversation back to safer ground with a bit of levity.

But the Indian was not to be deterred. "No, I've seen it before," he continued. "It's been many seasons since you've had love. But love is like the elk, strong and powerful. It's hard to kill. If you look deep in your heart, you'll be able to find love again."

"I hope you're right," Sully answered, surprised to find that he really meant it. After Abigail's death, he'd been certain that he'd never want to love again, but Michaela Quinn had changed all that.

"Once, you were afraid of horses; now, you ride like the wind," Cloud Dancing observed, his sage tone indicating that he was referring to much more than horse-riding.

The Indian's deceptively simple analogy hit the nail on the head; and on their short, silent walk back to the reservation, Sully had an epiphany of sorts regarding his relationship with Michaela. He realized now that he was in love with her, and had been since the day he'd first locked eyes with her in Loren Bray's Mercantile. He'd fought his feelings tooth-and-nail because he'd been afraid. Afraid that loving her would make him vulnerable to being hurt again; afraid that if she loved him back, he'd eventually hurt or disappoint her. He'd managed to make Abby desperately unhappy by marrying her against Loren's wishes, and when death had cruelly snatched both her and Hannah from his grasp, he'd felt like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. He'd figured that he could do without love if it opened you up to that kind of pain. Now, he realized that it had just been the grief and fear talking. Michaela wasn't Abby. And, truth be told, he wasn't the same man now that he'd been when his late wife and daughter had died years ago.

The man he was today was ready to show Michaela how he felt. And he knew just how to do it.

[END OF CHAPTER 3. CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 4.]


	4. Confessions & Celebrations

**Birthday Wishes  
**

Chapter 4: Confessions & Celebrations

As Michaela rode home alone after her afternoon in town, she contemplated her birthday thus far. It had been uneventful, to say the least. Then again, that was to be expected, since she'd intentionally avoided telling anyone in Colorado Springs that this was the day that she'd first entered the world, thirty-five years ago. The last thing she needed was to give the townsfolk another reason to gossip about her unmarried status; if they knew that this was actually her 35th birthday, she'd never be able to shake the "old maid" label. She found the term humiliating as well as hurtful, but she would never let them see how much it upset her. So instead, she'd lashed out in anger, unable to hold her tongue earlier when she'd noticed Horace and Myra glancing furtively at her while whispering to each other, and overheard Loren snickering with one of his customers about the idea of courting her. She'd scolded them for their behavior, making a bit of a scene as she'd demanded that they stop discussing her love life. She blushed at the memory, thanking her lucky stars that Jake had chosen that moment to emerge from his drunken binge and interrupt her tirade.

She picked up speed as she got closer the homestead, anxious now to see the children. They were always the perfect antidote for her feelings of loneliness. As she approached the front door, she could hear the kids speaking animatedly amongst themselves, although she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. When she entered the room, their conversation abruptly ceased, and she got the distinct impression that they were hiding something. She also found it odd that Colleen hadn't gotten started on dinner yet. Before Michaela could ponder these uncharacteristic happenings too much, Brian began insisting that there was something in the barn that she needed to see. But he wouldn't say what this mysterious "thing" in the barn was. She wondered why Matthew hadn't gone to investigate, since he usually slept in the barn and would certainly have noticed if something was amiss. But Brian was so persistent that she finally relented and headed outside. Finding nothing out of order, she quickly returned to the house, shaking her head at the kids' strange conduct.

No sooner had she entered the house than the children jubilantly yelled "Happy Birthday!" and jumped apart to reveal a beautiful birthday cake decorated with lit candles. Michaela was so touched that a lump formed in her throat, almost making it impossible for her to blow out the candles. As she did so, the kids tried to guess what she'd wished for. Brian, with his usual innocent insight, assumed that she'd wished for Sully to marry her so they could be a family. If only he knew how close he was to the truth! As she'd lain in bed earlier that morning reflecting on her birthday, she'd finally acknowledged what her subconscious had been trying to tell her for months now: She didn't just want _any_ appropriate man to share her life with; she wanted Sully. She'd never been drawn to anyone else the way she was to him, and deep down, she knew he felt the same way. She didn't know how he would eventually find his way to her, but she was certain that it would happen if they were truly meant to be together.

She hugged her three precious children tightly, realizing that she could never truly be alone surrounded by their love. They'd just settled down to cut the cake and eat it on the fine china that the children had painstakingly repaired, when they heard the sound of thundering hooves frantically galloping up to the homestead. It was Horace, who said that she was needed in town for a medical emergency. Without a second thought, Dr. Mike grabbed her medical bag, and she and the children headed to the Clinic.

* * *

Well, the kids and the townspeople had really had her fooled, hadn't they? As it turned out, there was actually no "emergency" requiring her attention in town. Instead, when Michaela frenetically pulled the wagon up in front of the Clinic, the townsfolk appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and shouted "Surprise!" She nearly fainted in shock. So this was what all of the secretiveness and whispering had been about! And she'd been naively thinking that people were gossiping about her courting habits! She graciously thanked them all and smiled a little sheepishly, acknowledging that she'd made a bit of a fool out of herself with her assumptions.

As she stood on the Clinic steps to give a short speech of thanks for the new sign gifted to her by the town, she couldn't help but scan the crowd for signs of Sully. She was touched by the thoughtfulness of her children and the townspeople, and pleased to feel like she'd finally been accepted as a member of the community. But there was still something missing: Sully, her best friend; the man with whom she wanted to spend this and all of her future birthdays. Her heart sank a little when she didn't spot him amongst the group of well-wishers, but she quickly put on a brave face, reminding herself that she had a lot to be thankful for.

Little did she know that Sully was, in fact, there the entire time. But he kept himself carefully hidden in the shadows, wanting to surprise her later; preferably, in a more discreet setting. He smiled proudly as he watched her making a thank-you speech in front of the Clinic that she'd fought so hard to establish. As the crowd began to disperse and drift towards Grace's Café for the celebratory feast, he silently willed Michaela to stay behind. He wanted to give her his present in private, away from the prying eyes of the town members. As though she sensed his silent plea, she told the children to go on ahead to the party. Finally alone with her thoughts, she stood back and happily examined her new Clinic sign, and considered all that it represented. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Sully's quiet approach.

"Nice sign," said his familiar voice, as he emerged from the darkness. He was wearing a formal suit that fit his fine form to a "T," and he looked freshly scrubbed and clean-shaven.

"Sully?!" she exclaimed, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her.

"What, can't a man get dressed up for a special occasion?" he jokingly retorted. Despite his lighthearted tone, he was sure that she'd see his heart pounding nervously in his chest.

Michaela had never been one much for fairy tales as a child, since she'd always preferred to read adventure stories and, of course, her father's medical books. But she imagined that "Prince Charming" must have looked a lot like Sully as he stood before her now. Would it be proper to pay him a compliment? She was suddenly tired of always censoring herself in the interest of propriety. Surely, a bit of subtle praise would be completely harmless.

With a coy smile, she intoned admiringly, "You're looking very ... handsome."

"Thank you." His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, a hint of playfulness visible in their depths. He pulled her present out from behind his back, and gave it to her.

"It's beautiful." Her voice sounded slightly husky with emotion. "Did you make this?"

Sully was tongue-tied as he felt himself drowning in Dr. Mike's enchanting mismatched eyes, and could only manage a slight nod in response to her question. With considerable effort, he succeeded in finding his voice, and continued, somewhat haltingly, "It's for your doctorin' ... there's a place for your instruments, and ... and your pills and things."

"Thank you, Sully," she whispered. After a moment's hesitation, her emotions prevailed over logical thought, and she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice how heavenly he smelled; a combination of his unique, masculine essence, the clean scent of soap, and some kind of intoxicating cologne.

Michaela wished that she could stay this close to him forever, but to linger any longer would be improper. And so, with great reluctance, she began to pull away.

When Michaela kissed his cheek, Sully felt as though he'd been hit by a lightning bolt. Though the kiss was undoubtedly a chaste one, the feel of her soft lips against his skin made tingles run up and down his spine. His hands twitched with the need to touch her, and he fought the urge to reach out and pull her closer. All too soon, he felt her start to draw back, and his heart screamed in protest. Before he lost his nerve, he turned his face to hers, so that their lips hovered a mere hair's breadth away from each other. He paused for a split second, giving her a last chance to turn back, to break the spell. But all he saw in her eyes was pure, unadulterated feminine longing. She wanted him to kiss her as much as he did, and he was tired of denying them both what they so desperately desired. Driven by the instincts that he'd tried in vain to suppress for too long, he captured her lips with his.

When Sully's lips touched hers for the first time, Michaela was overcome with an inexplicable feeling of completeness, like her entire life had somehow been leading up to this moment. Though she'd kissed David several times in the past during their engagement, none of those kisses had been as all-consuming as the all-too-brief contact between her lips and Sully's.

For his part, Sully was similarly overwhelmed by the kiss between himself and Dr. Mike. Male-female affection was nothing new to him, since he'd previously been married, but when he touched his lips to hers, it was like he was kissing a woman for the first time. He'd never in his life felt anything as wonderful as her lips, which were soft and sweet, and tasted faintly of cake frosting. The sensation would burn itself into his memory for the rest of his days. Right then, he intuitively knew that this would not be the last kiss he would share with the lady doctor.

In the blink of an eye, their kiss was over and Sully stepped back, somewhat shaken. As he struggled to compose himself, he watched Michaela intently, trying to read her expression. They'd clearly crossed a line of sorts with their kiss, and he hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between them now. He valued her friendship above all, so he'd never forgive himself if he'd somehow jeopardized that by rashly giving into his masculine impulses.

He needn't have worried. As she too, tried to bring her racing heart under control, Michaela returned his look with a shy but sincere smile. She sensed that they were beginning a new chapter in their relationship, and she welcomed it. Indeed, it was an unexpectedly fitting turning point to mark her 35th birthday.

Sully glanced towards Grace's Café, and then turned and extended his hand to her. She got the impression that he was preparing to lead her not only to her birthday party, but also into their future together. She unhesitatingly placed her tiny hand in his strong grasp, and they walked in comfortable silence towards the festivities.

* * *

As if by some unspoken agreement, Michaela and Sully released each other's hands just before they entered the Café area. They both knew that they weren't quite ready to subject themselves to the curious stares and scrutiny of the nosy townspeople. And besides, they didn't want the impressionable Cooper siblings to prematurely jump to conclusions; especially Brian, who'd made no secret of his wish to have Sully marry his new mother and become his father. But the fledgling couple were apparently so distracted by their recent kiss that they didn't realize that someone else had already seen them holding hands on the way to the party. Grace had stepped around to the back of her restaurant to grab some more plates, and when she spotted her two friends together, she had to practically bite her tongue in order to stifle a shriek of elation. "Finally!" she thought excitedly. It had certainly taken those two long enough to get together! Nonetheless, she knew that they were both intensely private people who would appreciate the opportunity to reveal their relationship in their own time and as they saw fit. So she kept quiet and let them be. She slipped back to the party unnoticed, determined to keep what she'd observed to herself until the lovebirds themselves decided to share it with others.

Despite their most determined attempts at discretion, it was obvious to everyone around them that something had changed between the mountain man and the lady doctor. Although Michaela made a concerted effort to leave Sully's side and mingle amongst the guests, she couldn't stop her eyes from frequently drifting over to him. He looked so handsome that she felt like she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her decidedly less sociable beau was content to spend most of the evening by himself, following her around the Café with his eyes. Ever so often, she would re-join him near the outskirts of the festivities, and they would spend a few minutes chatting quietly, as if they shared a treasured secret between them that no-one else knew.

The townsfolk exchanged knowing, indulgent smiles as they watched the two hopelessly trying to hide their affection. Jake and Loren sidled up to Sully, unable to resist a little good-natured ribbing at the mountain man's expense.

"So that's what this mornin's shopping trip was about, eh?" Loren teased. "I was wonderin' what in tarnation ya needed a suit for, seein' as ya usually run 'round in those buckskins. Nuthin' like a l'il lady to make a man change his wardrobe, huh?" He punctuated his comments with a sly wink.

"Same here," Jake chimed in. "When ya came in first thing this mornin' askin' for a shave, I thought my eyes were playin' tricks on me. Ya hadn't been near my razor in years! But hey, all the better to get close to a certain lady doctor, right?"

Sully regarded the two men with mock innocence. "I have no idea what you two are talkin' about. The kids told me they were throwin' a surprise party for their ma's birthday, so I came dressed for celebratin'."

"Yeah, right!" chorused the barber and shopkeeper. "Do we look like we were born yesterday?" Loren persisted.

"You're not gettin' another word outta me, gentlemen," Sully replied with an amused smirk. Realizing that further probing would be fruitless, Jake and Loren chuckled affably and went on their way.

After everyone had enjoyed a plentiful feast and Dr. Mike had blown out her second set of birthday candles that day, an impromptu band formed and struck up a tune. A few couples tried their hand at dancing, though most of the guests seemed content to simply enjoy the music while they milled around, shooting the breeze and enjoying the delicious Boston cream pie, birthday cake and abundant libations.

The rest of the evening flew by quickly, but to Sully, it seemed as though time had slowed to a crawl. The brief peck that he and Michaela had shared in front of the Clinic had only served to whet his appetite, and he couldn't wait to be alone with her so that they could repeat the experience; several times, if he had his way. Besides, now that they'd moved beyond mere friendship, he felt like he had so much to say to her, but he needed to do it in private, away from the inquisitive eyes and ears of others.

Fortunately for him, the festive gathering soon began to wind down, and several of the revelers started saying their goodbyes and heading for home. He caught sight of Dr. Mike over by the kitchen, chatting with Grace as they cleared away the remnants of the food. When it looked like they were just about done, he sauntered over to them to ask Michaela if she was ready to leave. With her back to him and the surrounding noise drowning out his footsteps, she didn't hear him come up behind her.

"Ready to call it a night?" he asked over her shoulder. She gasped, startled but pleasantly surprised by his nearness; and she blushed wildly when she noticed Grace watching them with a delighted grin on her face.

"Yes, well ... I ... I suppose I am a bit tired. It has been quite a day," Michaela conceded, turning to face him. She and Sully exchanged meaningful glances -- it had indeed been a significant evening for them both, in more ways than one! She called out to the kids, letting them know that it was time to leave. They came running up, their eyes bright despite the late hour. Colleen pleaded for a few more minutes with her friends, and Matthew wanted to spend a bit more time with Ingrid, so he told Dr. Mike to go on ahead, assuring her that he'd bring Colleen safely back to the homestead a little later.

Oblivious to the romantic undercurrent between his ma and Sully, Brian piped up, "Well, I guess that just leaves me. I'll just hop in the back of the wag- Ow!" he exclaimed, as Matthew stomped on his foot. "Whaddya do that for?"

Ignoring Brian's pained protests, Matthew interrupted, "What Brian _meant_ to say is that he an' his friends are just finishin' up a game of tag, so he wants to stay behind with me an' Colleen. Ain't that right, Brian?"

"I do?" the little boy asked, puzzled.

Matthew glared at his little brother, willing him to agree. The youngest Cooper sibling had no idea what was going on, but from the look on Matthew's face, he figured that he'd better play along.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Ma, why don't ya ride home with Sully, and Matthew'll bring us home in a l'il while," Brian proposed.

The kids were acting a bit oddly, but Michaela couldn't see how letting them enjoy another hour or so with their friends could do any harm. "Well, alright. Just promise me that you won't be too late," she admonished.

"We promise," the children answered in unison.

Sully tried hard to hide how pleased he was at this turn of events. He'd _finally_ get to spend some coveted time alone with Dr. Mike, and even sooner than he'd hoped!

As the would-be lovebirds made their way over to the Livery to get their horses, Matthew gave Brian an affectionate little shove.

"Dummy, couldn't ya see that Dr. Mike and Sully wanted to be alone?" the elder brother scolded.

"They did?" came Brian's wide-eyed reply.

"Yep. Was as plain as the nose on your face. Boy, I sure am glad I'm not a kid anymore, if it means bein' that clueless."

"Am not!" Brian argued.

"Whatever you say, l'il brother." With that, Matthew headed back over to join Ingrid, intending to take full advantage of their extra time together.

* * *

As Michaela and Sully rode out to the homestead, they bantered companionably, trading "war stories" about past birthdays. It seemed like neither of them had a great track record in that regard! She could barely remember her birthday last year, since it had been the day after her father had passed away. The one thing she did recall was waking up on the morning of February 15, 1867, certain that she would never be able to survive until her next birthday without her beloved father. She'd feared that she would die of a broken heart long before then. Sully hadn't fared much better on his last birthday, December 9th. He'd been off in the woods somewhere checking his traps, alone as usual. He'd already met Dr. Mike and become friends with her, but they hadn't yet begun to spend as much time together as they did now. In fact, he remembered lying in the cave where he'd set up camp on the night of his birthday, thinking that he'd much rather be spending time with the lady doctor than freezing half-to-death deep in the woods. They both shared a laugh as he recounted his less-than-ideal circumstances back then.

As they drew closer to their destination, Michaela harked back to the first time Sully had brought her out to the homestead. How clumsy she had felt, especially since that had been her first time actually riding a horse! And her future landlord had done nothing to ease her discomfort. She giggled fetchingly as she teasingly reminded him that he'd left her lying in the dust when she'd fallen off Bear, the horse that she'd been trying to dismount. In light of their new-found closeness, he now felt comfortable confessing the real reason for his appalling lack of chivalry: He simply hadn't trusted himself to touch her again. Apparently, hoisting her onto Bear by her rear-end back at the Livery had left him quite shaken-up, and he'd been afraid of embarrassing himself if he repeated such contact.

"In case ya haven't guessed, I like touching you, ya know," he admitted, with a mischievous wink.

As he predicted, Michaela's face reddened adorably. Of course, in her eyes, it would be unladylike to let him know that she felt the same way about him, but she was secretly flattered that he found her so attractive.

All too soon, it seemed, they reached the front door of the homestead, and Michaela stepped inside. Neither of them was ready for their amazing evening to end, but they ruefully recognized that it had to, sooner or later. The children would be home shortly, and Sully knew that the youngsters would bombard himself and Dr. Mike with a host of overly-personal questions if they found him there when they arrived.

"I guess I should be gettin' on home," he said, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed. "Thanks for seeing me home." Sully noticed that she was staring at his lips, her eyes communicating what she was too timid to request out loud.

In response to her yearning gaze, he planted a tender kiss on Michaela's lips, and then leaned in for a gentle hug goodbye. He breathed in the beguiling, floral scent of her hair, and before he could stop himself, he whispered "I love you" into her delicate ear.

The feel of Sully's warm breath against her ear and the sensual timbre of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and she gasped, taken aback by his affectionate pronouncement. But before she could bring herself to respond in kind, he'd already closed the front door and presumably turned to make his way home.

Michaela's knees threatened to buckle beneath her, and she leaned against the door for support. "I love you too," she said softly, sure that he couldn't hear her. She was astonished to find that she missed him already, even though he'd left only a few moments ago.

On the other side of the door, Sully smiled. As soon as he'd made his feelings known to Michaela, he'd booked a hasty exit, fearing that his passionate declaration would make her uncomfortable, or worse yet, that she might not return his feelings.

Relief washed over him when he heard her whispered reply, indicating that she felt the same way. For a moment, he was tempted to rush back into the homestead and take her in his arms, but then, he thought better of it. As enticing as the idea was, if he did that, she would know that he'd overheard her. It was clear from the low tone of her words that she hadn't intended for them to reach his ears, and she'd probably be mortified if she realized that they had. On second thought, perhaps it would be wiser to wait. Forcing Michaela to acknowledge her love for him now might scare her away, and put them back at square one. Sully would do anything before he risked that. In any event, he could wait as long as it took for her to be ready to admit her emotions to his face.

So he turned from the homestead and began the journey back to his lean-to in the woods, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. His fear and insecurities had been a huge weight on his shoulders, one that the events of this evening had now happily lifted off him. Michaela loved him, and he, her. He didn't know exactly what the future held for them, but he was sure that this stunning, smart, compassionate woman would be an important part of his life for the rest of his days. Of that he was now certain.

As he continued his trip home, he caught a glimpse of a falling star shooting through the clear night sky. With a smile on his face, he couldn't help thinking that more than one wish had already been fulfilled tonight.

**THE END**


End file.
